warframefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Oberon (Warframe)/@comment-66.87.68.1-20140321155134/@comment-194.46.179.215-20140331164311
"I like how you're bringing this up, and oh-so conviently leaving out the part where I said in my build that it was the first ever build I did without having to rely on other tenno's builds. I never said that I was experienced in building things, for I usually, like I said, seek out other builds, and if they don't work for me, I go to peopleschoicegaming for a good reference on how to mod things correctly." Not relying on other people's build is not a valid excuse for not knowing how to mod something properly, even if it's your first time. There's something call personal testing and gameplay. If you can't utilise the simple modding system after that to create a desired build without relying on others then it's safe to say you're a noob. You never said you were experience in modding yet you boast about how good of a support/help you are to your team in High lvl play. "As for further explination of my build, it was meant for people who like utilizing all of his abilities," "You'll earn yourself some credibility and possibility recognize my build's potential." Your build has no Intesify nor Blind rage for Terrify, Shadows of the Dead, Soul Punch. No Stretch or Overextended for Desecrate, Terrify. Continuity is nullified because of Fleeting Expertise. You included Maxed Flow even though you have Streamline and Fleeting Expertise. Even though you already got +60% efficiency with a Maxed Equilibrium. And you say the build is meant for people who like utilizing all of Nekros's abilities, the build lacks even the most basic of playstyles? I suggest you to stop watching so much PCG and and start playing the game to actually test the game and the Warframe's potential and quit bullshting stuff like the following... "Like I said, I'm an experienced nekros player, so I know how to use his abilities to the fullest" "Btw, just because they like using other abilities than just a 3rd spammer, doesn't give you the right to call them a noob. If anything, you're the misleaded beginner who can't get out of the notion of spamming something. Even though his 3rd may as well be his best ability, doesn't give you the excuse to outrule his other abilities and just use that, because they're all useful in something" I don't care whether people like using an ability or not. I'm not the one ruling out Nekros's other abilities, it's the broken gameplay that's prevalent in Warframe that rules out everything he has except Desecrate. If the game and the team doesn't need anything other than 1 useful non superfluous ability offered by a Warframe, then it's the gameplay's problem not the player. "Your point being? Yes, we all know that most warframe's abilities are overshadowd by others, and quite frankly, most warframe's have the same problem, your point here is very invalid, because even though it's overshadowed, it's no reason to create a problem over which warframe is best for what, but you're trying to make it a big deal when in actuality it isn't. Say that you like a warframe, I.e. Nekros, and you like using him. Yeah, His terrify is like a nerfed Excalibur's Radial blind, so you'd leave that to an excalibur to use that ability in the mission, right? Now, Suppose you didn't have an excalibur on that team at the time? The ability is no longer overshadowed by excalibur's because you don't have one on the team and you can feel free to use it, especially as a panic button. Its the fact that you CHOOSE not to because you're one of those stubbern noobs, as I said, that likes to turn EVERYTHING THEY SEE into a one trick pony. Hell, if weapons had some kind of abilities, you'd even turn them into one-trick pony's, wouldn't you?" The point is invalid even though everyday Recruiting games shows abundant evidence that it's valid and you agree and know that most warframe abilities are overshadowed by others. Ok It's baffling how you say It is not a big problem or it's not a reason to call out the problem when people are bringing the few best broken Warframes to games on a regular basis while most of the time discarding the rest with the game limiting the discarded to being 1 trick ponies. Did you even think clearly when you compared Nekros to another 1 trick late game pony? Are you seriously comparing Nekros to Excal and expecting people to pick an Excal over something like a Nyx or Vauban for those High lvl Survivals and Defenses as a similar support? Your comparison did not even touched on the overshadowing of certain Warframe abilities, nevermind the problem of Support Warframes. Your last point on the weapons didn't even make any sense. But I guess that's typical right?